In order to download a specific content to a terminal that is owned by a user him/herself, the user sometimes accesses a device to record various contents, such as a personal computer (PC), a digital signage terminal, a KIOSK terminal, and a smartphone, via a communication network. In order to achieve such access, a user has to acquire connection information to specify the device to record a content intended to be downloaded over a communication network. The connection information is information, such as an Internet protocol (IP) address, a service set identifier (SSID), Bluetooth® ID, and a uniform resource locator (URL), for example.
With that, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-205485, for example, discloses a technique to connect to one instrument from the other instrument, that is, to wirelessly connect a plurality of instruments to each other by converting, in the one instrument, connection information desired to connect to the one instrument including instrument information in addition to wireless connection information to an image signal for display on a display unit and by taking, in the other instrument, the image signal for restoration of the connection information. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-194236, for example, discloses a technique to embed digital watermark information, such as an IP address, as the connection information in a display image. Application of this technique is able to send, for example, information displayed on a display of a PC to a mobile terminal without utilizing a special device other than a camera.